Punkt B
by kasssumi
Summary: Ziemia-3490: Natasha Stark-Rogers zapięła 'staranie się o dziecko' na ostatni guzik, ale nie przewidziała, że element ludzki zawiedzie. Jak znajdzie Rogersa, to mu włosy z głowy powyrywa. Albo nogi z dupy, nie była wybredna. Bez bety. Wcześniej wrzucone na forum Ziemia-75.


Natasha miała już dość. Wszystko było ustalone nawet z pieprzonym kalendarzykiem, ale oczywiście musiało się wydarzyć coś, co zmieniło jej plany. Mianowicie: brak dawcy spermy w jej łóżku.

Specjalnie skończyła bawić się w warsztacie wcześniej niż zwykle i poszła się wykąpać. Nie widziała męża w sypialni, ale pomyślała, że jak wyjdzie, to już będzie na nią czekał, skoro się umówili. Brak innych Avengersów, jej zegar biologiczny i jego terminarz misji zgrane… a tu pusto. Założyła na siebie szlafrok i z nadal spiętymi włosami wyszła na poszukiwania, przeklinając pod nosem fakt, że Steve'owi udało się wynegocjować, aby pozbyła się Extremis, bo teraz mogłaby go znaleźć i zawołać bez problemu.

Mając do wyboru Extremis a seks celem zapłodnienia, wybrała to drugie. Nawet nie musiał jej długo przekonywać, bo chciała dziecka jeszcze zanim w ogóle go poznała – ale po tym, jak została Iron-Woman, myślała, że przez płytę w klatce piersiowej po porwaniu nigdy nie będzie jej to dane.

Zamroziła parę jajeczek, ale wolała spróbować najpierw tradycyjnej metody. I bardziej przyjemnej, dużo bardziej…

Jak znajdzie Rogersa, to mu włosy z głowy powyrywa. Albo nogi z dupy, nie była wybredna.

Prawie poślizgnęła się na korytarzu, bo nie wytarła dokładnie stóp po wyjściu z łazienki – co tu dużo mówić, myślała, że przez przynajmniej najbliższe dwie godziny nie będzie ich używać – ale w końcu trafiła do salonu. Gdzie Steve siedział sobie w najlepsze na kanapie ze słuchawkami na uszach i rysował. Nawet nie zauważył, że weszła do pomieszczenia.

Szlag by ją trafił i normalnie odwróciłaby się na pięcie, a on spałby tej nocy na kanapie, ale stwierdziła, że ważniejszy jest kalendarzyk – czas ją goni. Rozpuściła wilgotne włosy i położyła klamrę na ławie. Steve zdążył ją już zauważyć, a nawet i słuchawki z uszu wyciągnąć, ale nie dała mu dojść do słowa, bo złapała jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała go, od razu wpychając mu język między wargi. Skupił się na oddawaniu pocałunku, zbyt zaskoczony, żeby się odsunąć, co jej pasowało, bo mogła usiąść okrakiem na jego kolanach.

Gdyby nie to, że zakrył dłońmi ręce Natashy na jego policzkach, już dawno dobierałaby się Steve'owi do rozporka. Może to i dobrze, bo w sumie była za sucha, zbytnio przejmowała się przejściem z punktu A do punktu C-jak-ciąża, aby martwić się o B. Ale Steve naprawdę uważał na punkt B, upewniał się, że przy okazji każdego seksu przeszli przez punkt B, aby Natasha jęczała z przyjemności.

Ten jeden raz, kiedy dowiedział się o Buckym, o Winter Soldieru, był tak zdesperowany, że Natasha ugłaskała go do seksu przy ścianie, pozwalając mu wykorzystać ją bez uwagi na jej uczucia, ten jeden raz Steve pominął ten punkt, pieprzył ją tylko po to, aby poczuć swój orgazm, aby zapomnieć, a ona zaoferowała, bo nie mogła zrobić dla niego nic innego. Wynagrodził jej to po stokroć, chociaż i tak czasami miała wrażenie, że jeszcze się tym dręczył.

Teraz jednak nie mieli wspominać, tylko myśleć o przyszłości, więc Natasha pociągnęła rękę Steve'a w dół, pod fałdę szlafroka, przystawiając jego palce do swojej kobiecości. Zawahał się, ale tylko w całowaniu, bo ręki nie cofnął – ba!, chyba odruchowo przycisnął je mocniej. Natasha ugryzła go w wargę, po czym odsunęła się i pchnęła biodra w dół, na jego rękę.

— Panie Stark-Rogers, jestem bardzo zła. — Steve spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale już dobrze wiedział, jak najłatwiej ją udobruchać, i zabrał się do roboty. Kochała jego palce. Stwierdziła, że Steve zasługuje na nagrodę za takie szybkie zrozumienie i zaczęła rozpinać mu spodnie. — Nie rób takich oczu. Wszystko było umówione, nawet wcześniej wyszłam z warsztatu, a ty co?… oooo…

Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i westchnęła z przyjemności. Steve szybko znalazł swój rytm, pieszcząc ją nie tylko między nogami, ale i obejmując jej pierś przez szlafrok.

— Zapomniałem — przyznał, wpatrując się w linię szyi Natashy i pochylając głowę, aby pocałować miejsce, w którym spotykały się obojczyki.

— Nie szkodzi — powiedziała, na ślepo wyciągając jego penisa z bokserek. — Wybaczę całkowicie, jeśli w ciągu następnej minuty znajdziesz się we mnie.

— Zrozumiałem, pani Stark-Rogers — wymruczał w odpowiedzi Steve, całując jej szyję. Przesunął rękę z jej piersi, aby objąć ją w pasie i przyciągnąć bliżej, ale jeszcze poczekał, zanim odsunął dłoń. Mimo to zostawił ją blisko, aby palcami masować łechtaczkę Natashy. Jęknął, kiedy w końcu wszedł w nią całkowicie. Oparł czoło o biust żony, która objęła jego głowę i chciała pocałować.

Kątem oka zobaczyła ruch i zamarła. Wbiła paznokcie w skórę Steve'a, który zdążył już unieść biodra, ale kiedy poczuł ból zerknął na Natashę, a potem na to, na co patrzyła. Wkrótce i tak by usłyszał: Avengersi wracali wcześniej. Steve zamarł pod nią, jakby chciał się upewnić tym bezruchem, że ich nie zauważą. Na razie działało, ale na jak długo?

— Kurwa — warknęła cicho Natasha, przez co Steve się ocknął, bo odetchnął i cofnął rękę, poprawiając szlafrok tak, aby zakrył jej uda. Następnie objął ją w pasie i znowu oparł czoło o jej piersi.

— Cholera — powiedział, po czym jego ramiona zaczęły się trząść. Natasha była pewna, że to ze śmiechu, ale sama nie była w tak radosnym nastroju, bo nadal w niej był, twardy, pulsujący i w całości. Czuła drobne drgania jego ciała na udach, przez co miała problem ze złapaniem oddechu.

Aby go ukarać, napięła mięśnie, ale nie przemyślała tego do końca, bo skutek okazał się zgubny dla niej samej. Steve pchnął biodra w górę i jęknął, czym zwrócił na nich uwagę Avengersów.

— O nie — zaczął Clint. Natasha pomyślała to samo, kiedy otwierał usta. — Uwaga, dzieci, Mama i Tata miziają się na kanapie. Wiecie, że ja też z tego mebla korzystam, prawda?

— Wiemy, Clint — odpowiedziała powoli Natasha, starając się oddychać przez nos. — Ale wiem też, że to moja kanapa, więc mogę z nią robić to, co zechcę.

— Ma rację — rzuciła Carol, wkładając zakupy do szafek i lodówki. Duże zakupy, bo oprócz sześciu widocznych toreb na blacie, Thor niósł jeszcze więcej, śmiejąc się do idącej obok Natalii, zagłuszając jakąkolwiek odpowiedź oburzonego Clinta.

Thor miał wrócić dopiero za miesiąc. Steve uniósł głowę i obrócił się, aby go zobaczyć. Natasha nie tak dawno próbowała wybić mu z głowy poproszenie Thora jako boga płodności o błogosławieństwo, ale nie była pewna, czy jej się udało. Na wszelki wypadek zacisnęła pięści na jego włosach w ostrzeżeniu, ale to nie pomogło; Steve tylko uchylił wargi i spojrzał na nią oczami prawie pozbawionymi błękitu.

Nie wiedziała, że bycie przyłapanym-ale-nie-całkiem tak na niego działa.

— No kurwa — odezwał się nowy głos, a zaraz po nim odgłos krztuszenia się. Natasha puściła włosy Steve'a, jakby to miało pomóc na węch Logana, który na pewno dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. — Naprawdę, Rogers?

Natasha przez całą ciążę nie wyjdzie z pokoju i nie pokaże się tym ludziom na oczy. A jeśli nie zajdzie w ciążę, to będzie ją symulować, w końcu to dziewięć miesięcy spokoju.

Najwyraźniej nawet obecność tylu ludzi nie powodowała utraty libido u Steve'a, bo jakoś nie poczuła zmiany w tym pręcie, który w niej trzymał. Do niczego takiego by nie doszło, gdyby mężczyzna doczepiony do tego pręta pamiętał o jej kalendarzyku i pojawił się w sypialni, jak to było ustalone. Pochyliła się do jego ucha ze słodkim uśmiechem i wyszeptała:

— Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, będziesz miał fondon't do końca życia.

Nie mogła się wyprostować, bo Steve przytrzymał ją przy sobie.

— A co ze staraniem się o dziecko?

Natasha udała, że przeczesuje mu włosy, a tak naprawdę przeorała mu głowę paznokciami.

— Sztuczne zapłodnienie.

Steve spojrzał na nią z miną zbitego szczeniaczka, ale nie zdążyła posłać mu srogiego spojrzenia, bo Clint rzucił się na kanapę z popcornem.

— To co oglądamy?

Logan prychnął.

— Ja nie chcę nic więcej oglądać, mi tyle wystarczy — burknął, zabrał piwo z lodówki i wyszedł. Thor i Natalia również zniknęli, ale Carol nadal męczyła się z zakupami, upychając jedzenie gdzie popadnie.

— "My" nie oglądamy nic — zaczęła spokojnie Natasha. — Ty wstajesz i idziesz do siebie, gdzie będziesz mógł na swojej kanapie robić co ci się żywnie podoba. — Nadal mówiła spokojnie i Clint próbował coś wtrącić, ale uniosła rękę, aby go uciszyć. — Jeszcze jedno słowo i będziesz miał zakaz przesiadywania na moich meblach. Zaprogramuję tak wszystko, zobaczysz, jeśli zechcesz mnie sprawdzić. Won.

Clint zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się jej, po czym – nie zmieniając miny – powoli wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, utrzymując z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Natasha nie musiała patrzeć na Steve'a, żeby wiedzieć, jak to na niego działa. Jego nadal twardy pręt mówił sam za siebie. Kiedy Clint zniknął z pola widzenia, trzepnęła Steve'a przez łeb, a następnie zwróciła się do Carol, która miała jeszcze trzy pełne siatki, a cierpliwości już zero.

— Carol, zostaw to, leć do Rhodeya, niech ci zrobi masaż, bo zasłużyłaś. A on na pewno się ucieszy, bardziej niż te… ogórki.

To wystarczyło. Carol spojrzała na ogórki, jakby osobiście ją uraziły, po czym odłożyła je spokojnie na blat, a następnie zrzuciła z siebie ubranie i ot tak wyleciała w kostiumie, który pod nimi nosiła.

Państwo Stark-Rogers zostali sami. Steve bez słowa podał Natashy tablet z ławy – w każdym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się coś elektronicznego, na czym mogła pracować – i automatycznie odcięła salon z aneksem kuchennym od reszty budynku. Odrzuciła tablet na kanapę i… nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić.

Oparła dłonie na ramionach Capa i spojrzała na niego. Chwilę potem oboje uśmiechnęli się i zaczęli śmiać, ale trwało to krótko. Ruchy ich ciał płynnie przeszły w seks, a śmiech zniknął, uciszony wargami, kiedy odnaleźli się w pocałunku. Steve doszedł jako pierwszy, ale bardzo szybko zastąpił swojego penisa palcami i Natasha nie mogła narzekać.

Zadowolona i spełniona, opadła na Steve'a z zamiarem pozostania tak przez całą ciążę, bo wszędzie dobrze, ale gdzie Steve tam najlepiej.

— Myślisz, że mnie zapłodniłeś? — zapytała, kiedy Steve brał ją na ręce. Zadziwiająco szybko doprowadził się do porządku i odzyskał zdolność rozumowania po orgazmie, jak na mężczyznę. Kątem oka patrzyła, jak wprowadza jej kod, aby odblokować pomieszczenie. — Steve?

— Hm? Tak? — zapytał, upewniając się jeszcze raz, czy szlafrok ją całą zakrywa i zaczął iść w kierunku sypialni.

— Jak myślisz, to już?

Steve uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją bliżej.

— Naprawdę tego chcesz, co?

Natasha nie odpowiedziała, tylko westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Tak, naprawdę tego chciała; chciała mieć komu zostawić po sobie wszystko, co ma, chciała komuś oddać swoje dziedzictwo, chciała, aby ten ktoś miał w sobie cząstkę jej samej i Steve'a; chciała rodziny.

Poczuła, jak Steve pocałował ją w głowę.

— Jeśli nie już, to spróbujemy jeszcze raz. — Położył ją na łóżku, a sam ściągnął koszulę i spodnie, zostając w bokserkach. Wszedł na materac i ułożył się na Natashy tak, że czuła jego ciężar, ale nie gniótł jej. — I jeszcze raz… — dodał ciszej, całując ją po szyi. — I jeszcze raz… — wyszeptał, tuląc policzek do jej piersi. — I jeszcze raz… I jeszcze raz…


End file.
